Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{4}{9}+1\dfrac{3}{9} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} + {1} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} + {1} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{4}{9}} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Add the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{7}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{7}{9}$